Until I Met You
by WP
Summary: A continuation of 'Keg! Max'


A/N: I'm still new to Gilmore Girls fics so go easy on me ;-) Let me know what you think.   
  
Until I Met You  
  
Rory Gilmore rushed to her best friend's side and held her back while she threw up.   
  
She thought the party would have been awesome; she was going to be with Jess, Lane was playing her first gig in her band and she was happy. She had everything worked out perfectly so she could play, hang out and get home again with her mother thinking she had been with Young-Chui.   
  
Instead, the party was being broken up by the police, Jess had just stormed off after getting into a fight with Dean, she had told him they weren't having sex in Kyle's house and Lane was throwing up in the bushes.   
  
Lane groaned after she finally stopped heaving.   
  
Rory rubbed her back, "you ok?" She asked as she led her out on to the sidewalk and gave her some breath strips.  
  
Lane sat down on the curb and put her head in her hands. "Not really. And thanks."   
  
"What happened?" The brunette asked as she sat down next to her and placed an arm around her friends shoulder.  
  
"Dave is mad at me because young-chui loves me but I love Dave so I got drunk and called my mum and told her everything-"  
  
  
  
Rory couldn't help but interrupt. "No!"  
  
"There's more. Dave overheard and hung up the phone then got annoyed again because I couldn't play drunk. Then I came out here and threw up in some bushes."   
  
Rory pulled her in a half hug, "you could have threw up on his shoes." She said trying to give her a bright side.  
  
Lane couldn't even force herself to laugh. "I've screwed up, with Dave, with my mum. I'm going to lose the first boy I love and spend my days being prayed for in church."  
  
"Hey, at least you get prayed for." Rory added sadly.  
  
Lane finally took in her friends' tone and defeated look. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems she failed to notice that Rory was pretty upset. "Jess?" She asked knowingly.  
  
Rory nodded, "yeah. You must have missed the fight."   
  
"There was a fight? With Jess?" Lane asked, surprised she had missed it.  
  
"Jess and Dean. Dean saw me crying and hit Jess, Jess hit back, etc. He left when the police came."   
  
"Wait, why were you crying?"   
  
"Jess was pissed because… I'm not really sure. I think it's because I wouldn't go further with him." She said, her eyes welling up again.   
  
It was Lane's turn to be the comforter as she put an arm around Rory. "Jess had no right to do that. You're doing the right thing by waiting. Doing it in Kyle's parent's room? Not so romantic. More creepy if she had those little Hummel things staring at you."   
  
Rory let out a small laugh, "yeah, that would be pretty creepy. I don't like china figures." She decided.  
  
"So, we really didn't have such a cool night."   
  
"Nope. But your first set went really well. You guys sounded amazing, like a real band." Rory said seriously.  
  
Lane smiled, "Thanks. I guess it was a good way to start and finish. I can't see the band or Dave wanting anything more to do with me."  
  
Rory watched her best friend once again drop her head into her hands. "Dave really likes you, Lane. Talk to him."  
  
"I don't even know if he's here." She mumbled.  
  
"He is." Came Dave's unmistakable voice.  
  
Lane looked up and saw Dave standing in front of her. "Hi," She blurted out in surprise.  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."   
  
Bye" Rory joined in as she stood up. "Call me as soon as you can, let me know your not in Korea."   
  
Lane also stood up and hugged Rory, "I will. Or won't. Thanks for early."   
  
"Anytime." She nodded to the boy. "Dave."  
  
He nodded back, "Rory."  
  
With Rory gone they both stood in silence.   
  
"So, uh… If you want to just leave, that's ok, I understand." Lane said to break the awkward silence.  
  
Dave took her hand, "I'm not going to… Leave."  
  
Lane looked down at their hands and tightened her grip. Dave had told her once he liked that she really held hands rather than just loosely sat her hand in his.  
  
Dave lead her down the street to the Bench at the side of miss Patty's where they had first met. They both sat down.   
  
"You feeling ok?" Dave asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I got drunk right before our second set, that was completely unprofessional of me, I was just sick of my life having to be so secretive. I don't want to lie to my mum and sneak around to see you or use young-chui but… I love you, I want to see you."  
  
Dave gently cupped Lane's cheek, "I love you too. I've never loved anyone before. Until I met you, I thought I'd never find anyone right for me. But you're perfect for me, you understand what music means to me. I love everything about you, that's why it drives me crazy to see Young-chui hang around you and take you home. I want to take you home. I want to be able to come pick you up and stay for dinner and just not make these master plans to spend 30 minutes with you."  
  
"I just don't know how else to see you." Lane said sadly as she bit back tears.  
  
Dave immediately put his arms around her and held her. Lane buried her face into Dave's shoulder.   
  
"We're going to fix it. Tonight." Dave told her in a soothing voice.   
  
Lane knew exactly what he meant but she didn't argue. There was no other choice. Tonight was the night they would go Mama Kim and tell her about their relationship and hope that she could approve.   
  
When she had calmed down, Lane pulled away to look Dave in the eye. "Are you sure you want to face this?"   
  
"Yes. I'm willing to take a verbal beating from your mother if it means no more secrets." He told her.   
  
Lane leaned forward and gently kissed him. As she went to get up Dave stopped her.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Lane wanted to cry again. "I love you too."   
  
The two walked hand-in-hand to face their fate. 


End file.
